A New Dawn Means A New Day And A New Me
by Soaring.Crows
Summary: Everything was normal until the day THEY kicked her out of the team. They needed space for another team member but they had to get rid of someone. Why not get rid of the weakest link? How will they react if the weakest link was destined to be stronger than all of the members of her former team combined? Full Summary inside.


Lucy's P.O.V

I awoke to the mouth watering aroma of sizzling bacon. As I opened my eyes I saw Virgo's face very close to mine, as in, breathing on my face close. My eyes went wide and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Virgo what the hell?!" I panted.

"Well I wanted to wake princess up since breakfast was cooked but you looked so tired that I decided not to wake you up but you looked so tired that I decided not to wake you up. Are you going to punish me princess?" the pink haired expressed with a glint in her blue eyes.

I shook my head as I tried to sit up, wincing in the process as I tried to stretch. I cursed under my breathe as I remembered that I just came back home last night from Hargeon and from Las Espirito.

"Princess I think it's time for me to change your bandages." Virgo exclaimed.

_AWESOME TIME SKIP OF AWESOMENESS!_

Still Lucy's P.O.V

I finished my morning routine after Virgo patched me up. As I was walking I was humming "I Miss You".

"OMG! The Crystal Sky magic shop is getting in new shipments. I better check it out!" I thought as I mentally shrieked.

Mirajane's P.O.V

"I can't believe that Lucy's on an S-class mission!" I thought as I passed everyone's order to them.

On my way back to the bar I heard a certain salmon haired dragon slayer's loud voice. I unconsciously smiled as I continued to walk behind the bar picking a wet beer mug and began drying it. Then the loud bang of Fairy Tail's doors hitting the wall signalling the arrival of the out second most strongest team.

Erza's P.O.V

'It's good to be back after 4 weeks in the Phoenix Mountains!" I thought as I heard a loud bang in front of me. When I looked up I saw Natsu in a kicking stance.

"We're back minna!" Natsu screamed in excitement.

"Aye sir!" Happy added flying next to the salmon headed mage.

I laughed lightly as everyone greeted the 7 of us with "Welcome backs"or plain laughter. I continued walking passed everyone to go to the bar where Mira was. As I sat down I smiled lightly before asking for a strawberry cheesecake.

"Here you go Erza! How was your mission?" Mira asked as she handed me my precious, precious cake.

"It went well. It was easy to get rid of the 100 harpies surrounding the mountain near the village. We got the job done but Natsu burned down half of the forest. Our reward was cut in half so we only got 490.000 jewels. So when we cut it into sevenths we only got 70 jewels each when we should've gotten 140 jewels! I of course was furious about that but when I was about to beat Natsu for being the idiot he was Lisanna stopped me." I replied with a fork full of cake.

"Oh dear, poor Natsu. I'm just glad that you guys didn't get hurt too badly. So are you guys going to go on another mission soo-" Mira started.

Laxus' P.O.V

I just finished talking to gramps about a mission with Raijinshu, Lucy, and I. As I was thinking about how I was going to ask Lucy to go on a mission with Raijinshu and I, I looked around the first floor for the very familiar golden blonde hair but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Where the hell could she be?!" I thought as I walked down stairs and headed to the bar.

"Oi Mira! Where's blondie I need to talk to her!" I growled as I sat down two seats away from Titania.

"Excuse me Erza," Mira said before she looked at me with a soft smile.

"She's currently on two missions that will take roughly 976 days. You're going to have to wait a little longer than you planned." Mira replied as she handed me two pieces of paper.

I took the two pieces of paper and it read;

Mission 112

Wanted 50 bandits on the loose! These 50 bandits have been terrorizing and stealing from the citizens in Hargeon .

Rank: A-Class

Days/Weeks/Months/Years To Complete Mission: 14 days or 2 weeks

Reward: 500,000 Jewels

Mission 113

Destroy the nest of Giant Spiders in Las Espirito! There are approximately 300 nests around Las Espirito. Each nest has 50 giant spiders. Be warned there are 50 cyclopes's surrounding the area of the spider nests.

Rank: S-Class

Days/Weeks/Months/Years To Complete Mission: 2 years and 6 months

Reward: 13,000,000 Jewels

*Back to Laxus*

"What the f*ck! Mira when did she leave?" I growled as I slammed the two pieces of paper down on the bar table.

"She left 4 weeks ago. So you're going to have to wait 948 more days until she gets back." Mira replied.

"Mira give me two beers, I need to think about this." I said with a scowl on my face.

"Wow, you're certainly mad about how long you have to wait." Mira teased as she handed me two beers.

"Well, of course I'm mad! It was an important question and gramps is going to be disappointed when he learns that she's not here." I explained as a light blush covered my cheeks.

"Yeah, sure. I'll believe you this ti-" Mira began but didn't finish since there was a loud bang at the entrance of the guild.

Lucy's P.O.V

I sighed sadly as I walked out the store,

"Crystal Sky didn't have anything that I wanted... how disappointing." I thought as I walked to Fairy Tail. When I arrived at the front entrance I kicked the doors opened.

*BANG*

"Hey guys," I said as I passed by some of the guild members o the way to the bar.

"Oi, blondie! You're back! That was hella fast. Come here I need to talk to ya!" Laxus said with a beer in hand.

"What the hell do you want? And FYI, Laxus, you're blonde too!" I scoweled as I sat down next to the lightning idiot.

When I sat down I noticed he had two beers in front of him. So I took the beer that was in his hand and drank it.

"When'd you get back?" Laxus asked unfazed by the fact I took the beer from his hands.

"I came home last night. Why? Did you miss me?" I teased as I nudged him with the empty beer mug.

"Ha ha ha, very funny blondie. I was just wondering since Mira told me you'd be back in 948 more days. I didn't think you'd be back so quickly." he replied with a smirk.

"Oh, well here I am. Now what did you want to talk about lightning freak?" I exclaimed with a smug smile on my face.

"Gramps wants you, Rajinhshu, and I to go on a mission together. I was about to tell him that you wouldn't be back quickly after I drank some beer. But I guess I don't have to anymore." He replied as he leaned on the bar counter with his arms crossed.

"Oh, well you're lucky that I came back home so quickly! And sure lets go on the mission. I could use the money for rent!" I chirped happily after I drank out of Laxus' other beer mug.

Erza's P.O.V

"Wait a minute, Lucy-chan I thought you bought a house four months ago." Mira explained behind the counter.

"Lucy and Laxus had a casual conversation, Laxus asked Lucy to go on the a mission with him and Rajinshu? What in the world is going on?!" I thought as I looked around the guild.

When I looked around the guild I saw everyone's shocked or confused expressions. I guess everyone would be shocked if someone talked to Laxus like that without getting electrocuted an inch to death. The most shocking part was that it was Lucy! She even cussed at him, took both of his beers, and she even teased him. But the worst part is she agreed to go on a mission with him... willingly! As everyone's moth was open from the shocking turn of events I saw Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy's confused faces.

As I got up from my seat to sit next to Lucy and ask her about all of the shocking events. In the corner of my eye I saw the rest of Team Natsu walk in the same direction. Their faces still had a hint of confusion in it.

Natsu's P.O.V

"What the heck? Laxus just asked Luce on a mission... she has a house, cussed and joked around with Laxus without getting fried!" I thought as my right hand scratches my head in confusion. I started to walk in Lucy's direction with Gray, Happy, and Lis in tow.

Happy's P.O.V

"I can't believe Lushy has a house! Why didn't she invite us over? Maybe she'll give me fish since she has a house which is probably filled with foooood!"I thought as I drooled thinking about a table filled with all types of fish.

"I should as her!" I thought as I flew to Lucy.

Lisanna's P.O.V

"Ugh! Lucy is such a slut! Team Natsu already forgot about her! She just had to make a scene so they would remember her... I'm going to make sure that they forget about her. Permanently." I thought evilly as I walked next to Natsu.

Gray's P.O.V

"What in all of Earthland?! Luce cussed and she had a house? Since when did she buy or since when could she afford a house? I'm so confused. To make it worse Laxus asked her on a mission! And she even agreed to go willingly!" I thought as I followed Natsu on the way to Lucy.

As the four of us got closer I saw Erza walking towards her as well. When we were behind her she turned around with a smile on her face. But the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Phoenix: Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of A.N.D.M.A.N.D.A.A.N.M. Phew! That was really hard for me to type. Hehe, well I hope you guys enjoyed an-

Natsu: What the hell was that?!

Lisanna: Natsu, that was a cliffhanger... *sweat drops*

Natsu: A cliffhanger?

Phoenix: You're a f*cking idiot. *face plam*

Lucy: I hope you don't mind me doing the honors Phoenix-chan.

Phoenix: Oh, go ahead Lucy-chan. I need to give someone a lesson... *chuckles evilly*

*Natsu scrambles up and screams*

Lucy: *gives a weird look* o-okay then... Well minna! Good bye and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!

Erza: And Phoenix does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does, but she owns the plot!

Phoenix: Hold on! I also want to make an announcement. I'm currently looking for an editor. Message me if you are interested. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction!


End file.
